


Pandora's Box, The

by maggie33



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-07-10
Updated: 2001-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-20 11:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11335176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggie33/pseuds/maggie33
Summary: PWP, what can I say more?





	Pandora's Box, The

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

The Pandora's Box by Maggie M.

Here it is. My first X Files fic. I hope you'll like it. Let me know if you do. *opening wide manga eyes pleadingly* And since English is not my first language, forgive me all my spelling errors.  
MM

Title: The Pandora's Box  
Author: Maggie M.  
Fandom: X Files  
Pairing: M/K  
Rating: NC-17  
Spoiler: "Sleepless"  
Disclaimer: They're not mine and everybody knows that.  
Summary: PWP, what can I say more?  
Feedback: 

* * *

The Pandora's Box.

Mulder froze for a moment when the door to his office opened unexpectedly. But then he smiled seeing the dark head of his young lover and heard his husky and a bit desperate whisper:

"Fox, are you in there?"

"Yes."

Alex came in to the room and Mulder held his breath. Whoa. Alex looked drop-dead gorgeous, like the ultimate S&M wet dream in tight black jeans, black leather jacket and a black T-shirt with some white overprint. All that blackness emphasized perfectly those amazing eyes the color of absinthe, surrounded by lashes so long and dense they would be useful in a car wash. Eyes that were just as sweet, poisonous and addictive as the alcohol itself. Eyes, which seemed way too big for his luminous, ferociously angelic face.

Of course Mulder knew better than to think of Alex as an angel. A little devil was a much more suitable description.

One may think he should be used by now to the difference between Alex Krycek - an FBI agent and Alex Krycek - Fox Mulder's lover. Yet it shocked him always the same. He wondered sometimes if there existed another Alex Krycek, the one whose glimpse he caught when Alex shot Augustus Cole. He wasn't even sure what he saw exactly. Maybe something in the eyes, something cold and deadly, that disappeared in a flash. Blink of an eye and Alex was again that rookie agent with a hard case of hero-worship, the only embodiment of Alex Krycek he knew then. The night after he became deeply acquainted with the second one - Alex Krycek - the skilful and immoral lover. 

Mulder knew he was staring, but he didn't care. It didn't seem to bother Alex anyway. He waited patiently leaning slightly against the desk and looking at the poster behind Mulder's back. Mulder sighed. Well he probably should say something. 

"What are you doing here? You were supposed to..."

"...wait in the car, I know. But I got bored, you weren't coming for so long."

Mulder glanced at his watch.

"Oh God, it is late. My poor baby, you should've come and pick me up earlier."

"Well, yeah. I couldn't."

A little shrug.

 "I fell asleep."

Alex looked a bit embarrassed as if sleeping in the car while waiting for a lover was something he should be ashamed of. Mulder's smile widened. He loved the way Alex's mind worked sometimes. And he looked so delicious, standing by his desk, all jeans and black leather. Mulder reached out to him.

"C'mere"

In one second, all hesitation gone, Alex was in his lap, kissing him hotly and pressing them with all his weight to the back of the chair. And a sweet weight it was, Mulder thought tasting Alex's warm lips, pushing his tongue deep into the wet mouth. 

Suddenly Alex broke the kiss, shrugged off his jacket, which landed with a heavy thud on the floor and instantly returned to the feeding on his lips. Mulder ran his hands over his back, feeling muscles stretching under the thin cotton. And then lower, under the waistband of the jeans and boxers. His fingers pressed slightly down the cleft parting Alex's firm ass and caressed it tenderly. Alex moaned into his mouth.

"Alex, hands up."

"Whaaa...."

Alex was nibbling on his earlobe now, licking and biting gently. 

"Hands up. We have to get rid of your shirt."

Alex stole one last kiss and obediently raised his hands. In a second his T-shirt joined the jacket on the floor. 

Mulder loved undressing Alex. Taking his time, slowly peeling the layers of clothes, or fast, tearing the material with impatient hands, burning with a wild desire to leave imprints of his fingertips on the smooth, naked skin. Like he was doing now, pinching hard small brown nipples and biting Alex's neck.

Alex cried out when his teeth tightened so hard that he almost drew blood. "Sorry..." he mumbled although he didn't feel sorry at all. He wanted this, to leave his mark on that perfect body. He imagined a tattoo 'The property of Fox W. Mulder' on Alex's back just above those smooth tanned globes of his ass and chuckled slightly. Alex looked at him questioningly, but Mulder decided against sharing the joke. Because that's what it was, a stupid joke. Nothing more. He didn't have any possessive feelings about Alex. Not at all. He smiled at his lover.

"Come on, up on the desk."

He lifted Alex putting his hands under the firm buttocks. Alex sat comfortably leaning on his hands, his legs hanging on both sides of Mulder's thighs. He looked like a vision with lips swollen from kisses and eyes unclouded with thoughts of anything except sex and sexual pleasure.

Mulder took off Alex's boots and socks and instantly found one naked foot on his thigh caressing roughly the growing bulge in his trousers. He got hold of Alex's ankle.

"Stop that."

"Why?"

A perfect picture of innocence incarnate.

"Because I'll come in my pants if you don't. And I'd much prefer to come somewhere else."

Sweet, evil smile. Gleam of white teeth behind moist, pink lips.

"Where?"

"Hmmm, let me think..."

Mulder started to open Alex's jeans.

"It could be your mouth , warm, wet and oh so talented."

All buttons were open revealing a flat abdomen and tight boxers clasping an impressive erection. Mulder put his hand on it and squeezed not very gently.

"Do you want me to come in your mouth?"

Alex was breathing heavily pushing his hips against Mulder's palm. He shook his head.

"No? Ok, where else...."

Mulder pushed Alex's jeans off urging him to raise his hips a bit more. Boxers followed a second later and Alex's cock sprang free, fully erect and glistening with precum. 

"I know. Maybe I'll come in your hot, tight ass. What do you think?"

Mulder asked conversationally trailing his fingers over the inner sides of Alex's thighs. Alex spread his legs wider inviting him to go higher.

"Yes." He whispered hoarsely.

"Yes what?"

Mulder teased, closing Alex's cock in his palm again.

"Yes.... in my ass. I want you to fuck me."

Mulder's fingers tightened on the hard, pulsing flesh. Alex's head flied back as he submitted to the rough caress. He sighed with disappointment when the warm hand abandoned his stiff cock.

"I could bet you have lube in your jacket's pocket."

Shameless smile.

"You'd win that bet."

Mulder kneeled and took out the new tube of KY and the pack of condoms.

"You're a slut, Alex."

"I was going on a date with you, remember? And since all our dates ended up with sex and I know, from the firsthand experience, that you're not a person who can be relied with supplies, I had to take care oaaaaa......."

The finger covered with lube pushed to the knuckle into the pink asshole.

"What were you saying?"

"No....thing..."

"No, no. Continue, please."

The second finger joined the first in the tight passage.

"May...be.... la....ter...."

The agile fingers found and stroked his prostate and for a moment Alex lost the ability to speak. He arched his back and pushed himself against Mulder's hand. His own hands, in a desperate attempt to find something they could lock on, quite effectively cleaned the desk of the things that weren't fixed. 

Mulder's cock was so hard it ached. He freed it quickly and put a condom on. His hands steadied Alex's hips. He pushed the head of his cock between round cheeks and paused for a moment to admire the delightful view before him.

Alex naked, flat on his back with legs wide open, eyes mad with desire and parted lips which were now able to form only two words repeated in a monotone litany "pleasefoxpleasefoxpleasefoxpleasefox"

Oh yes, a sight to behold. He could grow addicted to this view. He pushed hard forcing his way into the slick and tight channel.

Alex hissed "Yesssss." His face, all pain and bared teeth, melted into a look of awe and sweet submission. He was moaning loudly. 'The air is full of the music of your voice' said something in that very small part of Mulder's mind, which wasn't at the moment occupied with experiencing the incredible pleasure of filling Alex.

Mulder's hips were moving fast. He felt so good, so good enveloped in Alex's hot, tight flesh. He knew he won't last long. His right hand circled Alex's cock. Soon they were both coming shouting each other's name in the exquisite moment of fulfillment. 

Mulder fell heavily on Alex's body feeling warm wetness on his shirt and a blissful peace inside. He didn't want to withdraw from Alex, not yet. He wanted to stay for a few seconds longer in this perfect universe where there were no aliens, no government conspiracy and no screams of eight-year-old girl kidnapped from her home in the middle on the night. Only the warm, inviting body in his arms and the beautiful emerald eyes looking at him with affection and love and....

Stop that now! Love? He must be crazy. The only thing between him and Alex was wild, mind-blowing sex. Love, indeed. That's nonsense. Alex would laugh himself to death if he'd hear him talking like that.

Mulder stood up and let his softened cock slip from its comfortable haven between Alex's buttocks. He cleaned himself and Alex with the tissues and buttoned up his trousers. 

Alex was still laying on the desk. His eyes closed, legs dangling in the air. Mulder slapped one naked thigh.

"Hey, wake up."

"Don't want to." Came the lazy reply.

"Come on, Alex. You can't stay here all night. Now put this on."

Mulder took the black T-shirt from the floor and threw it on Alex. He looked around and sighed. 

"What a mess.... You should clean it, it's your doing."

Alex, already in his T-shirt jumped from the desk.

"My doing? You're the one who couldn't wait until we get out of here."

Alex bent to raise his jeans giving Mulder a full view on his perfect ass. Mulder felt his cock stirring again in an immediate response.

"That was also your fault."

Before Alex could speak Mulder caught him in his arms and rubbed his half hard cock against Alex's naked ass.

"Oh God... You're a beast, Fox. Don't tell.... That's my fault too."

"You're a smart kid Alex, you know that?"

"Yeah, I know.... I'm fucking brilliant. Now if you excuse me, I'll finish to dress myself."

"Just hurry up."

Mulder watched with lazy contemplation as Alex put on his boxers and jeans, feeling a strong rush of desire at the thought that in a short time he'll be doing the opposite thing.

"Ok, I'm ready."

Alex took his jacket and headed to the door.

"Aren't you going, Fox?"

He looked so beautiful as he waited patiently by the door. Beautiful and completely unreadable. Mulder realized that even with his high profiler's abilities he was never able to say what Alex really thought.

If he could strip Alex's mind as easily as he stripped his body. And yet he had a feeling that if he'd ever find out what lurked behind those twin green lakes, so deep, dark and mysterious, all hell would break loose. Better not go there. Better not open that beautiful Pandora's box. If only just for a moment longer.

He chased away the depressing sense of tragedy and ruin from his thoughts and smiled at Alex.

"Yes, I'm going."

The end.

  
Archived: May 18, 2001 


End file.
